Hasta la eternidad
by chofisrad
Summary: Respuesta al desafio 45 de LPDF. Espero queles guste, no pongo mas en el summary por que noes mi fuerte :P mejor entren....


_**Este fic esta dedicado para quien afortunadamente nunca lo leera: mi primo Ivan.**_

_**Para que sepa que si, efectivamente sigo soñado con mi principe azul y que ya quisiera yo que alguien viniera y me dijera todo lo que Harry le dice a Hermione... tambien se lo dedico a el que quisiera que dijese todo eso... se vale soñar, no? **_

_**Bueno, esto es en respuesta al desafio 45 de LPDF impuesto por Kry Potter y que debe cumplir con estas caracteristicas:**_

_**Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do.**_

(Mira las estrellas,  
mira como brillan para ti  
y para todo lo que haces.)  


_**Harry tiene que decirle esas lineas a Hermione.**_

No importa si la canción está de fondo y ellos bailan, y Harry le canta ese pedacito en el oido, o si están volendo en una escoba y Harry se lo dice así nada más(Oh, oh. Creo que ya di ideas ). Lo que importa es que ese pedacito tiene que ser un dialogo de Harry a Hermione.

Si lo ponen en Ingles o en Español, es cosa de ustedes. Así mismo, dejo a su elección el que sean pareja o no, y el ambiente, entiéndase el que estén en un balile, en una reconciliación o lo que sea. Lo mismo va para la canción, ya sabrán si la ponen toda o no.

Las nubes se deslizaban por el cielo como caen las hojas de los árboles en otoño, sin embargo no era esa parsimonia la que nublaba su pensamiento en esos instantes. Hermione Granger estaba absorta en sus divagaciones cuando sintió el roce de una mano por su cabello, un mechón se retiro de su rostro y una sonrisa ilumino su día.

- ¿Por qué tan solita? Te van a robar jeje- Bromeo un chico de ojos verdes que la observaba con sigilo  
- No lo creo, además ya llego "El Salvador del Mundo" para protegerme ¿O no es así?  
- Siempre

El joven la abrazo en signo de protecciòn, y planto un beso en su frente, la chica, embelesada se permitió recargarse en el hombro de su acompañante.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Le cuestiono Harry un tanto intrigado  
- No, claro que no ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
- Es que te noto algo rara… distante  
- Disculpa, solo ando un poco distraída, nada del otro mundo  
- ¿Distraída tú? Eso si es una novedad  
- Bueno, con un par de despistados como amigos seria excesivo si cayera en lo mismo  
- Por eso te quiero, por que siempre te preocupas por nosotros  
- Y nunca me arrepentiré de hacerlo  
- Gracias  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Por ser mí amiga, por estar conmigo todo el tiempo…  
- No necesitas agradecerlo, lo hago por gusto, por que los quiero  
- Lo mismo digo, no se que haría sin ti  
- Probablemente reprobar todas las materias…- Comento la chica dándole un ligero golpecito en el hombro  
- Bueno, tengo que irme, hay entrenamiento de quidditch  
- Pasare al estadio por ustedes cuando termine  
-¿Segura? Posiblemente no descansemos hasta muy tarde  
- Estoy acostumbrada a desvelarme, no te preocupes- Dijo con tono juguetón al tiempo que veía al muchacho levantarse y despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

El viento rozo sus mejillas y dejo que tanto las horas como sus pensamientos corrieran con la ligereza del Dios Hermes.

El césped estaba humedecido por la llovizna que había caído con anterioridad, Hermione se había guarecido bajo la sombra de un roble y esperaba a que las estrellas terminaran de posarse en el cielo azul marino. Camino lentamente, como midiendo cada movimiento, cada respiro, perdió la noción de sus pasos y cuando menos se lo esperaba se cernían ante ella las gradas del enorme estadio de quidditch. Sus amigos aun montaban sus escobas y al parecer no terminarían su entrenamiento hasta que la oscuridad los cubriera por completo, entonces la chica decidió esperar, esperar y observar, esperar y pensar, esperar y amar… El ambiente sombrío envolvía a los jugadores y la solitaria espectadora hasta que al grito de "Basta. Bien hecho, muchachos, pueden irse" la joven castaña salio de su ensueño y pudo regresar a la caprichosa realidad.

- ¿Tuviste que esperar mucho?  
- No, no demasiado, además me gusta verlos volar  
- Quizás deberías intentarlo algún día  
- Si, quizás  
- ¿Qué tal ahora?  
- Si, que tal… ¡¿QUE?!  
- Que podríamos volar un rato antes de regresar a la sala común  
- Pe-pe…pero…  
- Anda, si tienes miedo puedes subir conmigo  
- Pe-pe…pero…  
- ¿No confías en mí?  
- Si…  
- Entonces, vamos, se que te gustara, además la noche es hermosa  
- Bueno… pero solo esta vez

Harry sonrió embelesado y regreso por su escoba para subir juntos en ella. La chica subió delante de su amigo, quien la tomo con firmeza por la cintura para impedir que cualquier cosa le sucediera, un escalofrió recorrió a Hermione por la espina dorsal y, extasiada, se olvido del miedo. Se elevaron con delicadeza, el viento jugueteó por sus cabellos y el frió peregrino por sus mejillas hasta dejarlas sonrosadas.

- En verdad que es una noche hermosa…  
- Si. Mira las estrellas, mira como brillan para ti y para todo lo que haces

La joven lo miro con extrañeza y embriagada por el sentimiento acaricio su mejilla y poso sus labios donde segundos antes sus manos rompieron el contacto

- Brillan mas tus ojos y me hacen mas feliz- Contesto ella  
- Pero solo brillan por y para ti, por que tu eres mi luz y mi esperanza- Dijo Harry entre el murmullo de dos alientos que chocan  
- Por favor, nunca me dejes  
- Estaré contigo… hasta la eternidad…


End file.
